When West Meets Alternate East 2 Skippers Curse
by auroraminamino
Summary: When to many missions start to take there toll on The Team, Skipper decides they need a vacation. Somewhere with no lemurs, no dolphins and no crazy puffins! So Kowalski dusts off The Gizmo and they head to The Jade Palace. When evil suddenly strikes will Skipper be zen enough to take it on? Or will it strike down both him and Shifu?


***When East Meets Alternate West 2: Skippers Curse***

Marlene woke up one morning and sat there. Something seemed to be missing though she couldn't quite figure out what it was. When she jumped up onto her habitats wall she figured it out. The penguins were not on top of their island this morning. Instead it was their decoys. The freakishly good ones. "Hmm, whats up with that? I know that they are here." Marlene thought out loud. She was right of course. The penguins were in the zoo, they had just locked themselves in their HQ. They weren't really doing anything, but sitting around. Though Private was watching The Luna-corns. They had been doing so many missions lately that they were starting to go a little crazy.

"Men, I propose that we go on a vacation!" Skipper perked up all of a sudden.

"Skipper?" asked Private as he was surprised by this out of the blue statement.

"You heard me Young Private." said Skipper

"But every time we try to go on holiday that something weird happens." replied Private

"Well yes, but at least its a different kind of weird." shrugged Kowalski grinning. Rico laughed.

Skipper ignored the last exchange: "We need to go somewhere completely different. Somewhere-"

"With no loud lemurs!" said Rico suddenly.

"No crazy dolphins!" said Private

"And no psycho puffins!" barked Skipper

"I know just the place!" announced Kowalski suddenly. He winked at Private. It took him second for him to get it, but then his face lit up and he nodded. Ten minutes later they were watching as Kowalski was finishing up on activating The Gizmo, after they got it out of storage and reassembled it. "It will take a few minutes for this thing to go active, but soon we will be good to go!"

"Yay! I get to see The Five, Po and Shifu again! Maybe even Oogway too!" said Private excitedly hopping from one foot to the other.

"I'm really interested in that Training Hall you told us about! I can't wait to take that place for a spin!" said Skipper with a chuckle while rubbing his wings together.

"Just promise that you won't go over board." said Private

"Oh you know I can't promise that, but I'll do my best." said Skipper grinning.

"Weapons Room! Weapons Room!" yelled Rico jumping up and down.

"That worries me more then you in The Training Hall." Private whispered to Skipper, who snorted. "How about you Kowalski? What do you want to check out most?"

"Nothing in particular really, I want to see it all!" he said pushing an oddly fold-able looking portal containment until over. It was slightly smaller then the main one.

"Interesting answer. So whats that?" asked Skipper

"This is what will allow all of us to go at the same time without having to have someone here to watch The Gizmo. Think of it this way guys if this -(he pointed at the original device)- is the 'in' door to where we are going then this -(he pointed to the addition)- is the 'out' door." Kowalski answered.

"Intriguing, but does it work?" asked Skipper rubbing his chin area with a wing.

"Very well in fact. I already put it through a couple of bouts of testing." said Kowalski

"So that's what you were doing when the lab was so quite it was creepy!" said Skipper Kowalski gave him a look.

"But why is it able to fold?" asked Private

"So we can bring it back with us and not leave any evidence behind. When doing a return trip one of us simply grabs the small handle on the bottom and folds it through its own portal." said Kowalski looking proud of himself.

"Good thinking Kowalski! We leave just as mysteriously as we arrive, I like it. Its just so 'us'." said Skipper grinning. Rico and Private clapped for him, he grinned.

"The green thing about it is that the receiver on either end doesn't have to be on constantly to work. As long as one of the ends is in standby mode the other end will work fine. Can we say power saver?" Kowalski said as he was doing one last systems check.

"How did you find that out?" asked Private tilting his head.

Kowalski jumped slightly, that's how the others knew that he found out that part by accident: "Uh, I found that out in a moment of panic. I accidentally hit the wrong switch. I thought that I trapped myself there forever." He laughed in an embarrassed sort of way and rubbed the back of his head.

Skipper grinned and put his wings on his sides: "Your not getting out of duty that easily soldier." The other two laughed. Then Rico pulled the score card out of his feathers behind Skippers back, he was ahead again.

"Eh, it was worth a shot!" said Kowalski shrugging with a grin on his face. Rico and Private laughed and with that the two were tied yet again.

"Touche." said Skipper grinning.

"I love me a friendly stand off." said Private

"Speaking of, hows that one for Zoos Cutest with Mort?" asked Skipper

"For the moment I'm ahead."

"Nice." said Skipper The two then had a high five.

A few minutes later Kowalski said: "All right lets fire this thing up!" and hit the main activating switch. The portal appeared in its place just like it was supposed to. "OK one more thing before we go." Kowalski then carefully sent the second portal containment unit through. After a moment he turned to the team: "Now its our turn."

Private turned to Skipper and gave him his best big doe eyes. Skipper snorted: "Yes Private, you can go first."

"Yay!" Private clapped Then he took a running start and swan dove through.

"Interesting technique." said Skipper "I prefer the front flip myself."

"Its the back flip for me." replied Kowalski "Rico?" They both asked

Rico grinned at them. The next thing he knew he accidentally cork screwed Private into an empty radish basket: "Oops, sorry buddy!"

"Its OK! We can use this to hide our entrance thingy." said Private after he got his breath back. By then the other two had come through as well.

They did just that, then Skipper posed a question: "So, where are we Private? Your the big expert on this place."

Private grinned, but didn't get a chance to answer just then. Rico popped up sniffing suddenly: "Noodles?"

"I know exactly where we are! In the back of the best restaurant in the valley!" Private then said. It was at that exact moment that a certain goose walked out to get his delivery of vegetables. "Right on cue." thought Private

He tilted his head at the group of penguins at first, then he recognized Private and grinned. "Po is going to be really excited to see you again. To bad you just missed him."

Private grinned in a 'that figures' sort of way, then made the introductions. After-wards: "So where is The Dragon Warrior?"

"Hes on a supply carrying mission with Monkey. He'll be back by tonight. The others except for Crane are out on missions too. Him and Shifu are up at The Jade Palace as far as I know."

"Then we'll head that way then, right?" Private turned around, Skipper nodded.

"Not going to stay for some soup?" Mr. Ping asked tilting his head.

"We just had breakfast." said Private

"Besides, we can't really pay you." said Kowalski looking a bit awkward.

"You can do jobs for me instead. Like Private suggested the last time he was here." Mr. Ping answered

"That sounds fair, as long as you not a slave driver about it." said Skipper grinning. Mr. Ping grinned back at him. They left for The Jade Palace soon after leaving The Gizmos little brother in standby mode.

"See you later!" Private called over his shoulder as they were headed out.

"Private look out!" Rico suddenly shouted, but to late. A bucket of white paint landed on him from up above.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" called a Duck who had been painting a section of wall near the window. Since the spot was so close to the window he had put the paint on the windowsill.

"Its alright!" Private called back up to him after shaking a good amount of the paint off. They started walking again and saw that he was leaving a trail.

"All I have to say is good thing we are on friendly ground and don't have any enemies tracking us here!" Skipper laughed pointing at the trail. Everyone else laughed too.

Marlene was on her way back from raiding the zoos pretzel cart guy when she saw that the penguin decoys had all been knocked over and that the fish dish hatch was wide open. Marlene blinked: "Oh that can't be good!" She dropped her nice fresh pretzel and ran right over. When she got a close up look at the hatch she saw that it had been pried open with a fair amount of force. Marlene crawled down the latter head first so that if the intruder wasn't the lemurs like it usually was whoever it was wouldn't take her by surprise. The main room was kind of messed up because the anti-intruder measures had kicked in at least a little so it couldn't have been the lemurs because they knew how not to set those off. The otter was getting a strange feeling. "The Team is starting to rub off on me!" Marlene thought Then she heard a weird zappy kind of noise that sounded like it came from the lab. "In this case it might be a good thing!" She went to the lab, carefully opened the door and peeked in. "Hans!" she shouted while tripping him with her tail.

"Oh! Hey Marlene." he said now flat on his back.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted down at him.

"House sitting, since Skipper and the boys are on vacation." He got an evil smile on his face.

"You better get out of Kowalskis lab or-"

"Or what, your going to do this?" The look on his face instantly changed to a glare and he tried to trip her. He didn't quite do it, but she did stumble a good amount. He then kicked himself up and looked like he was about to swing on her when she did as she did before and hit him with her tail hard enough to send him back first into what looked like some kind of control panel, hard enough to knock the wind out of him. A strange swirling something then appeared on one side of the room.

"I live right next door to The Team! Did you think that I wouldn't have picked up a little something, something? Besides I still owe you for kidnapping me that time!" Marlene then got a very evil look on her face that actually made the puffin jump. She then surprised herself by executing a perfect round house on Hans that made him stumble back into the swirling whatever it was. "Oh yeah, good kick me!" she said with some cocky swagger as she shut down the device. Then her eyes got big as she realized what device it was and remembered that Hans was messing with it when she came in. She looked and saw that some of it was damaged. When she tried to re-activate the thing it wouldn't come back on at all. "It must have been in stand by mode before. Wait why would it be- Oh my gosh!" She knew a fair bit about The Gizmo because Kowalski had let her help him with it since Privates return every once in a while, but would that new addition work when the tech on this end was damaged? Did she just trap The Team in another world with one of their enemies? "I may not be the team tech, but this gadget will submit to me weather it likes it or not!" Marlene then got to work on her attempt to repair The Gizmo.

"Wow! This place looks like some kind of animal ruled ye oldie china!" said Hans after he got onto the roof of the noodle shop to get a look around. "I like me some untapped territory!" He rubbed his wings together. When he went back to behind the shop so he wouldn't get spotted, he saw the big splatter of paint. Then he saw the trail of foot prints leading away from it. "I'm on to you Skipper!" Hans then went into stealth mode and tore off.

Team Penguin arrived at The Jade Palace staircase. "It looks a lot bigger from down here!" said Private

"Whoa!" said Rico

"That's quite daunting." said Kowalski

"How did you get up and down this thing when you were here the first time?" asked Skipper amazed by the size of the staircase.

"I didn't, someone always carried me by permitting me to perch on their shoulder and in the case of Po, his head." answered Private

"Well, lucky you." said Skipper tilting his head.

"I got an idea Skipper. We go up incrementally with the grappling gun!" said Kowalski

"That's wicked brilliant!" said Private clapping.

"I like it! Deploy Operation: Reverse Repel now!" said Skipper signaling Rico who promptly hacked up the grappling gun. They then used said tool to get up the great staircase. They reached the top surprisingly fast.

"Just a word of advice Rico, we don't want to shock Shifu so don't do that in front of him OK?" said Private

"Shifus a Kung Fu Master, I'm sure Ricos little talent won't shock him." said Skipper

"Its not the talent really, its the items from the talent that worry me."

"That's a fair point, Rico no explode-y shenanigans alright?" said Skipper

"Aw man!" Rico then re-swallowed the grappling gun.

"Yeah, I give that about a day!" said Kowalski Rico gave him a look. "What I'm just going with the odds here." Kowalski shrugged. Rico did too, in a 'fair point' sort of way. "So how do we get in here?- Wait is that flute music?" They all stopped to listen.

"Its coming from inside." said Skipper pointing at the double doors. Rico and Private then got one of the doors open enough for them to get in. They saw Shifu sitting with his back to them by the reflecting pool. He was the one playing the flute. "Shifu can play the flute? You didn't tell us that." said Skipper trying not to be annoyed with Private. Skipper had been fascinated with Shifu and had asked every question he could about him when Private got back from his first visit here.

"I didn't know." he shrugged "He is rather good isn't he?"

They were going to wait until he stopped playing to inform him of their presence when suddenly one of his ears twitched and he spun around while playing the last few notes of the song. "I had a feeling we would be seeing you all again." said Shifu as he got up and started walking over to them. They started walking too and met in the middle. Team Penguin respectfully bowed, he bowed back and asked "What brings you here this time?"

"Just tired of the same old thing." Skipper answered

"To many missions in a row huh?" Shifu asked grinning slightly.

Skipper jumped: "How did he-?"

Private snorted: "That's why hes the Master."

"Indeed." said Kowalski grinning.

Shifu chuckled lightly then asked "Why is Private covered in paint?"

"It fell on my on the way here." he answered

"There is a good start to your break." said Crane as he walked in from outside. Private immediately spun around and did his own stance at him. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah, just had to do that!" said Private still giggling.

"I'll show the other penguins around while you take Private to get cleaned up?" asked Crane after they all stopped laughing.

Shifu nodded and he and Private walked away.

"Oh, I wanna see The Training Hall!" said Skipper jumping up all excited.

"No, weapons room!" said Rico

"I would kind of like to learn about the room we are in right now." said Kowalski who was the calmest out of the three, but still pretty excited.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about lack of interest on this little tour." grinned Crane "We'll go in the order of what is the closest."

"That means I win!" said Kowalski pumping his wings. The other two both gave him a look to which he shrugged. Crane tried to laugh quietly. Then they walked on, not aware that they had a puffin shaped shadow following them.

The team was fully back together in The Training Hall a bit later. After Crane had showed them where they were sleeping. It was an extra room that was usually used for storage except when they had someone extra. There was one bed in that they would have to share, but they were fine with sleeping next to each other. The only one that was actually training was Skipper. While Rico and Kowalski were having fun playing in the jade tortoise. The kept belly sliding from one side to the other at high speed, they got fast enough to make the tortoise go wobbly. They were laughing as they went whizzing by each other and Crane said that they had been doing that for a while and they had not smashed into each other yet! Crane was supervising nearby.

"How was Rico in the weapons room?" Private couldn't help but ask.

"Unnerving." Crane answered

"Yeah, he has that effect on a lot of people." said Private with a shrug. "Your just going to have to get used to him."

"And how long dose that take?" asked Shifu raising an eyebrow.

"Depends." Private shrugged

"On what?" asked Crane

"How moody Rico is."

"I can see that." said Crane

The three of them stood there and watched Skipper train for a little while. He was of course going strong, possibly a little to strong. "Skippers going to over do it if hes not careful." said Shifu

"Yup, called that one." said Private rolling his eyes.

"Still impressive though." said Shifu Private nodded.

The three of them laughed when he suddenly turned and signaled to Private that he wanted to ambush the other two just for the fun of it. They did and the four ended up sparing on the edges of the jade tortoise. They went back and forth for a good amount of time, but at some point two of them, and no one could tell which two, stepped wrong on the tortoise which increased the wobbling to a dangerous level and the four of them got thrown in four different directions. Shifu caught Private without having to move much. Crane jumped up and easily caught Rico. Tigress just happened to walk in at the right time and caught Kowalski in the same fashion that Shifu caught Private, but then jumped a little when she saw just what and who she was catching. Skipper landed on the edge of the fire tubes with the wind knocked out of him.

"That could have gone better!" thought Skipper One of the fire tubes suddenly went off. It burnt Skippers tail feather region and flipped him into the nearby sand. "Whoa momma!" He shouted putting himself out in the sand by rubbing himself around in it. Shifu who still had Private, covered his eyes.

Nearby Hans was having trouble keeping his laughter to himself. He decided to leave before he was heard.

Marlene surprised herself with all the head way she was making with her repairs and the mess she made of Kowalskis lab as she had all his tools tossed around the place, plus things like lubricants and extra and extracted parts. She was now taking a break as she was letting The Gizmo go through its warm up cycle so she could check to see if it worked.

"Uh, how does Kowalski do it at this pace?" Marlene thought out loud as she was starting to get tired. Once the timer she set for herself had gone off she stood up and hit the main activation switch. For a moment it seemed to work. Marlene was so sure she sighed with relief: "I didn't accidentally trap the guys after all." Then all of a sudden parts of the machine started to spark. "Oh my gosh!" Marlene immediately made for the main plug and yanked it out of the wall. The sparking of course stopped. "Well played Gizmo, well played!" Marlene said with a sigh of annoyance. "But I got three kinds of tape. Level one masking tape, but I'm going for level two electrical tape at the moment. Don't make me go for level three, that's right, duct tape." She went and retrieved said tape, then began working again. She then started thinking that she should get some help and get all the different fluids changed out too, just to make sure that there was no cross contamination from some leaks she fixed. That part was going to be really hard. How was she going to pull that off? She supposed that she could in-list the lemurs for some help, but who else? That was a thinker, it was a good thing that she was able to leave the zoo now, thank you Little Foot incident!

Junjie was sitting under a cherry blossom tree that was on a cliff that gave him quite a good view of The Valley Of Peace. He was contemplating how he was going to destroy Shifu. He had the perfect means to do it, he just didn't know how he was going to use it. He looked at the talisman that was absurdly priced, partly because of its rarity and partly because of how strong it was. It was a pure white piece of rather flimsy parchment with a spell on it. The spell was written in a secret Chinese style. Junjie had already spent the last two days getting the thing ready by channeling his energy and all he knew about his intended target, Shifu, into it. Now all he had to do was attach it to someone that was close to him. With this talisman attached the person he chose would eventually not be able stop himself from going after the target. Even just saying the targets name could be enough to set him off after a while. Obviously it was dark magic another reason it was so pricy.

All he had to do now was decide who was going to be his living weapon. Junjie was leaning towards Tigress or Po, especially Po, to be said weapon, but he knew that it would be extremely difficult to get either one of them or any of them really. It was just when he was thinking that he didn't think this plan through when he heard a strange creaking up in the tree.

"Whose there?" Junjie shouted up the tree.

Hans then jumped out of the tree to the ground in front of Junjie: "Hans The Puffin and you are?"

"Junjie, I'm a Kung Fu Master so I wouldn't suggest you try anything." the fox answered tilting his head.

"Oh I'll try something, how does a team up sound to you?" asked Hans as he sat down.

"A team up?" asked Junjie

"Yes, you see that whole time you were thinking out loud and I heard most of it. That's why I decided to land in the tree." said Hans

"I'm intrigued, I must say." said Junjie grinning.

The puffin grinned wickedly then told his possible new partner about the penguins and they decided to work together. If they played this game right they could get the leaders of both groups out of the way. Because Hans knew Skipper so well he could get him alone with the foxes help and because Junjie knew Shifu so well he knew that if he touched on the right emotion he could get him to be fairly vulnerable.

"The others on their respective teams might be a bit of trouble though." said Junjie with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, I can't do anything about your guys team, I don't know enough about them, but the others on my guys team start to get twitchy when something weird happen to their Skipper. Also said penguin is tired and a bit injured so that might help." explained Hans who received a nod.

Junjie took a moment to think then said "We have an additional task to do, we will do it after we attach my little gift to our chosen victim as it takes time for it to take full effect anyway."

"Ah, at least we won't be bored." said Hans grinning. "We move out after dark. I know where my guys team will be sleeping." Junjie nodded then grinned.

Everyone, including the ones who had been out on missions, were in the penguins room as they were just finishing cleaning it up a little for them. They were sitting on the floor with a couple of candles around, with the exception of Skipper who was laying on his stomach with his butt in the air. At this point he was to tired to care who saw him. Not to mention he was still sore from his little accident.

"I told you that you shouldn't over due it Skipper." said Private

"Yeah, I know, but with the exception of my roasting my tail feathers it was worth it." said Skipper grinning.

"Yup that's our Skipper!" said Kowalski grinning.

"Yeah I've gotten into loosing fights with the fire tubes too. Mantis fixes me right up though." said Po

"Yeah?" asked Rico

"What does he use?" asked Skipper looking interested. Mantis left the room for a moment then came back in pushing a red rectangle shaped box. He opened the box and pulled out a: "Needle!" Skipper then hid behind Po.

"What?" asked Mantis

"Its just acupuncture, its not like hes going to stab you really hard or anything." said Viper as she peeked around Po so she could see Skipper.

"Skipper doesn't like needles." said Tigress

"Not a bit." said Kowalski "Its the one thing hes afraid of. Well besides leopard seals and killer whales, all of us are afraid of those because its instinct so we don't really count those."

"That makes sense."

"Don't you just have some ointment I could use?" asked Skipper peaking out from behind Po.

"Yeah, I'll go get it, have to go put this back anyway." said Mantis as he left the room again.

"So who is going to volunteer to get the fabulous job of getting the hard to reach spots?" asked Crane with a laugh. The three other penguins looked at each other looking a bit nervous, like they were waiting for one of them to say something.

"How about we decide with these?" said Shifu holding up a bunch of chop sticks. "The one who gets the broken stick gets to help Skipper."

"I like that idea." said Skipper coming out from behind Po.

"At least its better then the 'Not It Game'." said Private Which was what the three had been nervous about before.

When Mantis came back in they started to draw chop sticks. A few moments later: "What happens in Denmark stays in Denmark!" said a very grumpy Kowalski as he applied salve to wherever Skipper couldn't reach. The other penguins couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Denmark?" asked Shifu

"Skipper can't go there and won't tell anyone why. Kowalski is just saying that we aren't to tell anyone about what he is currently doing." shrugged Private happy that for once he didn't draw the short chop stick. They stayed up for a bit longer and exchanged some mission stories which was a lot of fun. Then Shifu said that it was time to go to sleep. So everyone went to their own rooms. The penguins climbed up onto their bed. Two slept on one end next to each other and two got the other end. The four of them were so tired from their fun in The Training Hall that they fell asleep quickly, that and they didn't have the lemurs keeping them up. Which was Skippers favorite part.

It was around midnight when Hans and Junjie climbed in through an entrance that Hans made for himself earlier. "There in this room." said Hans as he opened the door.

"So that's them?" asked Junjie tilting his head at the sight of the penguins.

Hans nodded with a confused look on his face.

"Well I was expecting more fierce and hardened, less cute and cuddly." Junjie shrugged

Hans couldn't help but grin at him. They slowly walked in trying to be as quite as possible. Hans kept expecting the next foot step to creak loudly and wake them up. Which would have happened should they have been in any other room, but the penguins were sleeping like rocks! "Wow, they actually let their guard down." thought Hans with an evil grin.

"Tell me that this is the one you said was Skipper." whispered Junjie pointing down at the scared demolitions expert. In Junjies opinion he was the least cute, which was obvious just by the look on his face.

Hans tried his hardest not to laugh: "Nope, that would be Rico I'm afraid. That flat headed one is Skipper." He pointed at Skipper. Junjie looked a little disappointed, which Hans found oddly amusing.

"Alright, now you said that you didn't want them to know that your around until later so I suggest you get out of here now. I'll meet up with you at the peach tree I told you how to get to before." said Junjie Hans nodded and left. Once he was sure that Hans was a good distance away he went to the side of the bed that Skipper was sleeping on, surprisingly he was on his back. Junjie carefully laid the piece of flimsy white charmed parchment over Skipper kind of like a blanket. Junjie backed off slightly when Skipper shifted is his sleep, but when he didn't wake up Junjie finished his task by making the talisman go active by channeling one last blast of his energy into it, this also caused it to fasten securely to Skipper as well as wake him up. This Junjie knew that was coming, but he wasn't really worried, the hard part of this part of the plan was done.

"Sweet flamethrower! What just hit me?" Skipper shouted sitting bolt upright holding his belly. This woke up the rest of the team.

Private saw Junjie with his hand still near Skipper and knew who he was because Po had told him about him when he was here the last time: "A Fox! What did you do to Skipper?" he shouted "Guys, enemy get him!" Then him and his two other teammates went at him. He smacked Private to the floor so hard that he bounced and then kicked Rico into Kowalski. The kick caused a smoke bomb to come up and it went off as soon as it hit the ground. It was lucky for him as it enabled him to get out before the others, who were woken up by Privates shouting, knew something was going on. Junjie met up with Hans and they were almost off The Jade Palace grounds before the smoke was clear.

"What happened?" Tigress yelled when she got into the penguins room.

"A orange and black fox was in here doing something to Skipper!" said Kowalski

"It was that one you told me about Po!" said Private as he recovered from being hit. Po was standing just behind Tigress.

"Junjie!" said Po "Well is Skipper alright?"

Everyone then looked at the penguin leader. He stood up and gave himself a quick look over before saying: "I feel fine." and shrugged.

"So what happened?" asked Viper

"I woke up to this freaky fox blasting me with some weird green light. It felt like fire, but I'm not injured or anything."

"The green light was his energy." informed Po

"Energy comes in different colors here? Cool!" said Private before he could stop himself. Then he put his wings over his beak.

"Great Po, your starting to rub off on the little guy!" Crane said with sarcasm. Everyone snorted but Po, who shot Crane a look.

"Anyway, now I have this weird paper thing stuck to my belly and it won't come off!" said Skipper as he tried to pull off the charmed parchment. It wouldn't even wrinkle.

Tigress suddenly picked him up and gave the markings on his belly a closer look: "Hmm, won't come off huh? This is obviously some kind of charm. We should wake Master Shifu." With that she turned and walked out of the room with Skipper. When he started to wiggle around a little she put him on her shoulder. Everyone else followed her.

"Charm?" asked Kowalski "As in magic? How-"

"Different world, slightly different laws." Private said quickly to get him to be quite as he didn't want anyone to be accidentally offended. He shrugged in a 'OK I'll buy that' sort of way, he didn't feel much like arguing the point because he was worried about Skipper like the others.

"I don't get it, how would Junjie know about you guys, let alone go after one of you?" asked Monkey

"I doubt that Skipper was the real target. He was most likely going after Po and went into the wrong room and saw lots of black and white." said Viper

"He probably didn't know until he got the thing attached to him. I mean he had to have been in a hurry." said Mantis

"I don't know guys. Something is telling me that we aren't even close here." said Po

"That something is called 'your gut' my friend. Never go against it especially as my gut is saying the same thing and my gut is always sure and true!" said Skipper grinning.

"Does that mean that you gut has never been wrong?" asked Tigress

"Yup!" replied Skipper proudly.

"Its a statistical anomaly, but its true!" said Kowalski as they arrived outside Shifus room.

"Neat!" said Po grinning. They looked in the door and saw that Shifu was already awake.

"Let me guess, you heard us coming again." said Skipper

"It was kind of hard not to." said Shifu "Why does Skipper have some kind of painting on his white feathers?" Shifu tilted his head.

"Junjie!" said Crane

"What? Get in here and tell me everything that happened."

They of course did as he said, not that Skipper was listening half the time. For some reason being in Shifus room was making him feel kind of weird. Or maybe it was Shifu himself? Skipper was confused, how would Shifu make him feel weird? Not to mention why would he want to? Skipper was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when Shifu called him.

"Huh-what?"

"Can I get a closer look at that talisman?" asked Shifu

Skipper looked up at everyone. He hadn't even noticed that they were all sitting in a big circle on the floor. Skipper shook himself to get back to attention: "I need to get my head on the game here! Sorry about that." He then flipped himself off Tigress shoulder and walked over to Shifu.

"Can't fault you to much its late. We would all rather be sleeping." said Shifu He then carefully picked Skipper up and gave the parchment on his belly a good long look. Skipper tried not to wiggle as the whole time Shifu had him the weird feeling intensified a lot. The need to wiggle was as if Shifu was hurting him, he of course wasn't. Which was the only reason he could stop himself from doing it. He didn't like it. Shifus eyes suddenly getting bigger didn't help his nerves much. "Skipper, how are you feeling?" Shifu asked suddenly.

"Kind of weird." Skipper answered accidentally. Shifu asked him so suddenly it just came out.

Skipper looked over at Private who shrugged and said "Hes good, what can I say."

Skipper grinned at him. As he was turning back to Shifu he said "I found me a friendly rival." Shifu raised an eyebrow at him, though he looked a little amused. "Its kind of an inside thing, but I'll tell you after we get some sleep."

"That sounds fair." said Shifu grinning. He then placed Skipper on the floor.

Skippers weird wiggle need went away, but he still felt weird for some reason. He went over and sat by his team. As he got further away from Shifu he noticed that the weird feeling went down. "Well that's interesting." Skipper thought "Maybe it does have something to do with him."

"So what did you find from your analysis?" asked Kowalski noticing Skippers very subtle nervous body language, because he was so tired he couldn't hide all of it. Like him the others noticed it too, but didn't say anything.

"It seems that your commander has been cursed, I'm afraid." said Shifu

"Cursed!" said everyone at the same time.

"Not Skipper!" shouted Rico hugging him really hard.

"Uh, stand down Rico! I can't breath!" Skipper choked out. Rico did as ordered and he immediately fell over backwards while taking a deep breath.

"Oops, sorry about that." said Rico with a nervous laugh as he sat Skipper back up.

"Is there anyway we can help him?" asked Private trying not to look to scared, his voice squeaking a little.

"As far as moral, do what you would normally do. As far as shall we say a cure, I'll have to do some research after I watch him for a while to see what kind of curse it is." said Shifu

"So I'm going to be under observation?" asked Skipper

Shifu nodded "But you should act like you normally would."

"I get it one of my boys will tell you if I do anything weird if your not around." said Skipper

"Yes, Private told us a lot about you and the others." answered Shifu Skipper gave Private a look.

"Nothing of a sensitive nature and that includes Rico." Private answered Rico grinned at him.

"So this thing is going to make Skipper act funny?" asked Kowalski

Shifu nodded.

"Well we don't need a repeat of the last time Skipper ran afoul of the supernatural now do we? Now lets just remove this puppy." said Kowalski as he got up and stood in front of Skipper.

"But didn't he already try ripping it off?" asked Mantis

"Yes, but perhaps it just wasn't the right angle." replied Kowalski When he cleared his throat Shifu raised an intrigued eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Kowalski then grabbed the top of the cursed paper and pulled really hard. "Oh come on!" he shouted pulling hard enough to actually cause Skipper pain and himself to loose his balance. Kowalski landed on his back and so did Skipper. His head was at Kowalskis shoulder as he ended up flipping. "OK, plan-B it is."

"And whats plan-B?" asked Private He and Rico looked nervous.

"I'll tell you as soon as I think of it." replied Kowalski sounding slightly embarrassed. The two of them then sat up.

"It was attached by energy and magic. You can't get it off that way." said Shifu calmly.

"So what did you mean by that supernatural thing you said before?" asked Po

"The supernatural is what we call, that is in our world, things like ghosts and spells and things. Its the main category, it obviously breaks down further then that. -(he received a few looks and knew he was starting to get long winded)- Er, anyway what I meant was that Skipper got possessed once by an evil lemur spirit that was after a ring tail lemur we know. We took care of it though." replied Kowalski

"Even after -(with air quotes)- "I" nearly beat the snot out of them too." said Skipper giving The Team a proud look. "Some of the others helped out too of course." That's when he saw that Shifu had a studying look on his face. "What?"

"Your team dynamic is fascinatingly close to ours. Though you seem to have a bit of a different way of doing some things. Though you do know Kung Fu. Also you seem to be very close friends." said Shifu The penguins grinned at him.

"He seems to be just as fascinated with us as we are with him." thought Kowalski

"I got a question, you said that Junjies energy felt like fire, for some reason it sounded like you know from experience?" asked Viper Rico quickly hacked up his flamethrower and fired it in a safe direction, everyone who didn't know Rico jumped, even Shifu.

"Yup, saw that coming!" said Kowalski grinning.

"So much for no explode-y shenanigans from Rico." said Skipper sounding surprisingly board. Po and The Five blinked at him.

"So much for not shocking Shifu." said Private grinning.

"You just got lucky. Now I think that we should all go back to sleep." said Shifu grinning.

"You just keep telling yourself that. Don't forget you don't know Rico very well." said Skipper grinning as he got up. His team followed suit obviously trying not to laugh at Shifu.

"Your not planning on using that on Skipper are you?" asked Monkey suddenly his eyes all big.

Rico laughed and shook his head.

The Five and Po thought that Shifu was going to get angry at Skipper for messing with him, but he didn't. Instead he watched Rico re-swallow the thing that shot flame and grinned: "Skippers has a fair point. I don't know Rico very well, like how does he do that?"

"Sorry, we can't tell you." said Skipper

"Why?" asked Tigress

"Even Kowalski doesn't know and hes a genus, that's why." Skipper winked

Everyone then got up and went back to their rooms, Skipper was still troubled by the fact that he felt weird around Shifu suddenly and now that he wasn't near him he felt normal. He pulled on the cursed parchment and re-thought trying the flamethrower. He shook himself out of it and figured that things would be better in the morning. The strange thing about it was that he was right. While everyone else was really tired and kind of achy from The Training Hall he was feeling perfectly fine and a tad bit hyper. Tigress told him it was extra energy from the curse though so he didn't get to stay thrilled about.

Seeing that at breakfast and noticing that he wasn't at ease whenever Shifu was around throughout the morning made Kowalski come up with an idea to see if he could force that cursed parchment to detach: "We will dissolve it off!" he said loudly. It echoed around The Hall Of Warriors.

"Nice effect in here!" said Private

"So how are we going to do that?" asked Skipper after grinning at Privates comment about Kowalskis echoing voice. Kowalski paused to think for a moment. Rico then surprised The Team by picking Skipper up and throwing him into the reflecting pool.

Private snorted: "Monkey did something like that when I was here the last time."

"Did it work?" asked Kowalski grinning. He didn't know which he found funnier.

"Nope, in fact I think that the water is helping it to stay on." replied Skipper pulling at it.

"Oh man!" said Rico crossing his wings.

"Yeah, water would have been to easy." said Shifu seeming to appear out of nowhere holding a scroll. The penguins jumped.

"So, how goes the research?" asked Kowalski

"Not so great. Po, Mantis and I haven't yet found the means to removing that thing from Skipper. Though we did find that curses like this adapt to the ones they are placed on, in addition to being very rare. Penguins have water proof feathers ergo now water proof parchment." Shifu answered as his scroll wound back up with a snap. "Though you may be on to something with the dissolving it off idea. Also perhaps try scrubbing. So anything odd to report?"

"Nope, hes been acting completely normal." said Private Just then he glanced at Skipper and was surprised that he had an expression on his face that usually said that he was angry about something, not at anyone in particular just the situation. What creep-ed him out was the fact he kept looking at Shifu. He dismissed it as just Skipper being impatient. Though he couldn't help but look at that thing on his belly.

"Well that's interesting." he shot the irate looking Skipper a studying kind of look before he walked away. As soon as Shifu was out of the room Skipper looked completely calm again. The other penguins exchanged quick glances as they had seen him too and thought his quick change of expression was kind of weird.

"Does he always just pop out of nowhere like that?" asked Skipper

"He does it to me all the time." said Po trying to sneak up on them like Shifu did, not that it worked.

"Oh hey Po." said Private giving him a backwards wave as he was behind him.

Po got an annoyed look on his face for a moment then asked "So hows Skipper doing? He hasn't turned into a hideously evil monster yet I see."

"Could that happen?" asked Private looking scared.

"Oh yeah, you should see some of the freaky pictures I had to-"

"Panda! There is a reason I call him Young Private." said Skipper as he finely climbed out of the reflecting pool. He patted Private on the back to calm him down.

"Wow, Shifu impression approved." said Po tilting his head. He tilted his head the other way when Skipper made an annoyed sound at hearing Shifus name.

"Uh, how come your not still looking through scrolls?" Skipper quickly asked.

"Crane came and started to take his turn." Po answered "So what are you going to do now?"

"Try to come up with a solution to try and dissolve the curse parchment off Skipper. Want to help?" asked Kowalski

"Sure why not." shrugged Po Kowalski grinned at him.

"I've seen that grin before." Rico whispered to Private.

"Oh boy." thought Private

"Let the experimenting begin!" announced Kowalski

"Why do I suddenly feel nervous?" asked Po

Marlene finely woke up to find herself laying on a bed of lemur. She somehow manged to be using Mort as a pillow, Maurice as a mattress and Julian as an ironic kind of foot rest. They were on the floor of Kowalskis lab. The night before saw the four of them running all over the city getting the different fluids for the machine, after Marlene was done with fixing the wiring. Man did she owe the lemurs big time. They had to deal with cars, dogs, security and all the sneaking around was exhausting. Marlene now thought she understood The Team better and hoped that the penguins didn't mind the fact that they borrowed their pink car to get around the city.

They were up to the wee hours of the morning installing said fluids. Well Marlene and Maurice were. They stopped letting Mort help after he spilled some of the extra fluid, shorted out the fuse in the lab and announced: "Wow, look Rodney -(A.K.A. his tail)- glows in the dark now!" Then he giggled. Julian got tired of working rather quickly and started playing with some of Kowalskis other inventions. Thankfully those ones weren't to dangerous and kept him from being to annoying. None of them remembered when they fell asleep or how they did in that particular configuration. The lemurs woke up not long after she did.

"Yeah, I know what your thinking guys, this doesn't leave the lab." said Marlene as she rolled off of them.

"Fruit smoothie time!" Julian sang as he jumped to his feet.

"Gladly." said Maurice just before his stomach growled. "You coming Marlene?"

"Uh-" was all Marlene got to say before Mort gave her 'the eyes'. "Alright, I don't to get obsessed with this thing anyway."

"Yay!" said Mort jumping up and down. Then he grabbed her hand and they left. Though she did look back at the lab once or twice.

"Calm down Marlene. If you hadn't been there that puffin would have done much worse." said Maurice when she vented at them about half way to their habitat.

"Yeah your right. You saying that and letting me vent made me feel much better." said Marlene grinning.

"So what does that big tech thing-y do anyway?" asked Julian

"Kowalski would probably "er" me if I told you." said Marlene grinning.

"Oh goodie, one of those!" said Maurice shaking his head.

Hans and Junjie were on their way back to The Valley Of Peace after going to the prison to spring Junjies snow leopard underlings. By having Hans act as a distraction it was almost to easy. The puffin pretty much wrecked the places in the prison where the guards would go when they got relieved to make a lot of noise and caused all around chaos by getting all the other prisoners riled up by flying around and yelling. Right now though he was watching from the sky to make sure that the seven of them were not being followed.

Junjie was on point with the leopards spread in a loose formation behind him. He had a wicked grin on his face which only got bigger as he thought "Shifu is mine!"

Po was laying in the grass nearby the penguins with his eyes shut. He had a headache and didn't look so good because he had a few bald patches now. He was also pretty tired. They had spent hours coming up with different things that were supposed to dissolve Skippers curse away. Since Po had volunteered they would try them out on him first, just to see if there were any side effects. Kowalski said that it there was they wouldn't bother him nearly as much as they bothered Skipper because of their large difference in size. They were outside because the last try had stunk up the kitchen area so bad that they couldn't stand it, rendering it and the stuff created unusable even to test let alone use on Skipper.

The three liquids from before that are what rendered Po in his current state: The first try gave him a horrible rash and he had tired himself out scratching, the next one was very sticky as soon as it touched him. Then he panicked and started pulling at it. Viper had to coil around his wrists to get him to stop. Then the last one seemed not to do anything to him at first. Happy about that they were just about to try and use it on Skipper when suddenly he started to act really goofy and giggle for no reason. It really got weird when he started to say stuff that sounded like he was suffering from Luna-corn over-load and prance around. Private had to keep insisting that he didn't teach him any of it. As he started to get over that one he started to get the headache.

Kowalski ended up getting nervous that he might do him some damage so he said that he was just going to skip him with this last one. Skipper didn't mind. Kowalski gave it to him and he sniffed at it. Then he dropped it, put his wings over his nostrils and ran in a circle yelling: "It burns!"

"Yeah, I give up! Not only did we run out of stuff but I don't want to hurt either one of them." said Kowalski clearly frustrated. They all looked over at the two of them. Po seemed to be recovering from his headache and Skipper had tripped and fallen on his stomach, but he didn't seem to have burning nostrils anymore.

"Well that wasn't fun." said Po

"Yeah, but that sticky stuff could come in handy if that freaky fox comes back." said Skipper grinning. Po laughed.

"Yeah we could stick him to the ceiling like we did to our dolphin arch that time." said Private laughing.

"Yeah, that was fun!" grunted Rico grinning.

"You guys have a dolphin as an enemy?" asked Po

The penguins nodded.

"Wait, whats a dolphin?" Po then asked tilting his head.

They tried not laugh as Po and Skipper got up. "We'll tell you on the way to The Training Hall. How about we work off this frustration in there?" said Skipper

"A good head clearing work out sounds good to me." said Kowalski

"I don't know about you guys but I want to try what Rico and Kowalski were doing in the jade tortoise yesterday." said Private grinning.

"Yeah that looked like fun." said Skipper

"That reminds me, you still have to teach me to belly slide PFC." said Po

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." said Private "Maybe later."

When they arrived at The Training Hall they saw that Shifu was training there with Tigress. "I was just hoping for a good sparing partner!" she said in a challenging tone as she turned around. Then she suddenly blinked: "What's ruffling Skippers feathers?" The Team and Po jumped when they saw that he was glaring in her direction. When Skipper tilted his head to see behind her they realized that it wasn't Tigress he was glaring at. It was Shifu.

"Skipper?" said Private looking a bit alarmed.

He jumped: "What?" He sounded perfectly calm.

"Did Shifu tick you off or something?" asked Po

"No why?" said Skipper looking confused.

"Because your were giving him the same kind of glare that you usually reserve for you arch." said Kowalski tilting his head looking nervous.

"I was?" Skipper shook his head. "How come I don't remember that?" Everyone, including him, then looked at the curse parchment on his belly. "Oh that can't be good." Skipper thought "Uh, I'll just wait outside until you guys are done." said Skipper turning.

"No, I don't trust you in here by yourself, especially after what happened when we were all here!" said Shifu suddenly. Everyone snorted. "We will take our training to the other end of the room. You all can have one end of the room and we will have the other end."

"Uh, its OK the boys and I actually haven't gotten a chance to-" Skipper started to turn again.

"Skipper!" said Shifu It was almost the same tone he used on Po when ever he said 'Panda!' except that he wasn't annoyed. It made the penguin leader jump the same way his team would when he did that to them and he turned back around, much to their surprise.

"Hm, I was half excepting him to shout 'Penguin' for a moment there." thought Tigress

"Alright fine. But you guys to get the side with the fire tubes!" said Skipper grinning.

Shifu grinned at him: "That seems fair."

So the split training sessions began. After a while they were able to just ignore each other. Even Skipper manged to at some point. It helped that he spent some time belly sliding in the jade tortoise with Private. Though it didn't last to long for him. It started slow, odd annoyed looking glances in Shifus direction. That eventually turned into full blown glares, like the one that he had when he first came in. Then all of a sudden Skipper had this stiff look like he was trying to stop himself from doing something. Then just as suddenly a fight broke out as Skipper suddenly went at Shifu. The two exchanged attacks, neither one actually landing anything. It ended as fast as it started as just at the right time Shifu grabbed Skipper and tossed him into the jade tortoise.

There was a pause then Skipper shouted "OK, how did I end up in here?"

"You went after Shifu so he threw you in there." called Po

"I did?" Skipper nearly shouted, sounded alarmed.

"You did!" said Tigress looking like she wanted to go at Skipper.

Shifu put his hand up in front of her: "He didn't know what he was doing." Oddly he didn't look surprised by what just happened. Then he looked at the other penguins. "I see why you guys look up to him so much." When they tilted their heads at him he said "I can tell a lot about someone by fighting them." Then they grinned at him.

Skipper suddenly jumped up onto the edge of the jade tortoise facing his team. He didn't stay up there to long as he was hit with a sudden bout of dizziness. He then jumped into the sand. "Yeah, now I remember. I did attack Shifu." Skipper put a wing on his head.

"Wait now you-?" began Tigress

"I'm making myself remember so maybe I can stop myself the next time." said Skipper This is what was causing his sudden dizziness.

"He can do that?" asked Po

"Hes a strong one." shrugged Kowalski grinning.

"The first thing is going to be more easy then the-" began Shifu Skipper went for him again as he looked at him when he started talking without thinking about it. Skipper just kept attacking and it took a moment for everyone to realize that he had a worried kind of look on his face. Shifu was so surprised when he noticed that Skipper manged to jump up and hit him in the face hard enough to make him stumble backwards.

When Skipper landed and saw that he said "Whoa! I actually hit him." sounding very surprised. Then Skipper went stiff for a moment, like he did just before the first time he went at Shifu, but then he leaped at him again yelling: "Sorry!" Shifu spun and hit him with his tail into Tigress who had a surprisingly tough time holding him until she covered his eyes. He stopped moving instantly. In comparison to how he had been he was completely zen now, though he plainly wasn't.

"You hit him with your tail?" asked Tigress

"Although he was fully aware of what he was doing that time, he was unable to stop himself and I didn't want to hurt him." said Shifu as he was brushing some of the sand off of his robe. "At least now we know what that curse does." Shifu added as he noticed that Skipper wiggled a little in her grip as he was talking.

"I've never seen you use your tail like that or even ever!" said Tigress

"How did that feel?" Po couldn't help but ask as the thought of Shifu standing up on his tail while dancing one time crossed his mind.

"Plushy!" Skipper said in a comically high pitched voice. The other penguins couldn't tell if he was trying to imitate Mort or poke fun at Private. Either way it was funny. "But seriously, I couldn't stop myself. It was creepy!"

"I knew something weird was going to happen!" thought Private

"Here's how its working, if I see Shifu I'm automatically going to go at him. I don't want to but I will, that's bad enough. But even him talking was making me go wonky. This thing is going to get much worse I think." said Skipper in a recapping sort of way. "So to keep myself from doing something that I'll regret why don't I just go home and wait for you boys there?" As he was talking they all heard a weird noise, but most of them ignored it. Shifu was the only one to look.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Skipper." said Kowalski "I mean who knows what might happen if you were to leave with some power object from here and take it to our world. For all we know you could blow up!"

"The Master says that it could throw things out of balance in some kind of way." said Shifu suddenly.

"Wait, which Master says what now?" asked Kowalski turning to Shifu. He simply pointed to the rafter over his head. Everyone looked and jumped, with the exception of Shifu and Private, who waved. Master Oogway was floating just above the rafter that Shifu was pointing at.

"I was wondering when you were going to turn up." said Private grinning.

"Better late then never." Oogway replied grinning.

"Question, are you going to turn up every time I visit?" Private asked

"I'm going to try." Oogway chuckled

"Who is going to try? I want to see!" said Skipper wiggling around to try and see around Tigress paw. Shifu stepped behind her position so she could let him see.

"Whoa! Hes interesting!" said Skipper "You did tell us about him right Private?"

"That's Master Oogway." said Private trying not to laugh at the amazed look on his teams faces.

"Since there is no magic as we know it in your world it could throw it out of balance should you introduce it and that would be very bad." said Oogway

"How dose he know that?" Kowalski asked Private very quietly.

"I don't know, but he was Shifus teacher so I'm inclined to listen to him." Private replied

"So until we get that thing off of Skipper, he and us are basically trapped here? Because we are not going to ditch him of course." Kowalski said to Oogway looking surprisingly nervous.

Oogway nodded: "When two energies come together there often comes conflict, but other times energy can enhance energy." With that Oogway disappeared in a flurry of pink petals.

"What in the name of mugu-gi-pan does that mean?" blurted Kowalski Everyone who didn't know that Team Penguin quirk gave him a funny look. The Team looked at him for a different reason. "What? I couldn't think of a Chinese scientist." he shrugged The other penguins grinned at him. "Anyway, was that supposed to be some kind of advice?"

"Most likely, Oogway is very wise and sometimes very cryptic." answered Shifu.

"Why?" asked Private

"That's just Oogway." said Crane He and the others were by the door and had seen the whole encounter with Oogway.

"So as his number two you can translate that last quote from him, right?" asked Skipper

"I actually have no idea what he meant." said Shifu with a slight shrug.

"Oogway is that good!" said Po trying not to look to surprised.

"I have to admit that I like his dialect of vague-anise though!" said Skipper grinning.

"Anyway, I don't think that it is ours to figure out. I think that its Skippers." said Shifu

"With all respect, that's not much help." said Private Everyone tended to agree.

"I didn't say it would be, but I'm sure it will in time." Shifu replied

"Now your starting to sound like Oogway!" said Mantis grinning.

Shifu grinned at him: "I like the sound of that."

"Well I have an idea for dealing with Skippers curse. We let it run its course." said Viper

"But for that to work then Skipper would have to actually take out Shifu." said Monkey looking confused.

"Yeah and I don't want to do that." said Skipper giving her a weird look and blocking Shifu from his sight with his wing.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was that we simply keep Skipper away from Shifu until the curse wears off. I mean, it can't last forever." Viper clarified

"Oh now we got you!" said Skipper "It might take a while, but is sounds like a plan to me. Boys?" They nodded at him. "I'll just avoid you as much as I can. Which will be easy. We got a whole valley to explore anyway."

"I would ask that you have at least one of, uh, your boys with you at all times just to see if this has any other effects on you." said Shifu

"That sounds fair. One of your guys too?" asked Skipper

"That's optional." said Shifu

"Well then, let Operation: Shifu Peek-a-boo get started." said Skipper

Everyone gave him weird looks, then Po asked "Really?"

Skipper shrugged and looked at his team. "Not even close." said Kowalski

"Its not good." said Rico as Private shook his head.

"Well its better then the other one I was going to say which was Operation: Evasive Shifu Maneuvers." replied Skipper with a shrug.

"Yeah, not really." said Crane Skipper gave him a look.

"Does he always come up with things like that." asked Tigress

"Yeah, they are usually much better then those were though." said Kowalski "Back to Oogway for a minute though, dose he always just take off like that?"

"When I was here the first time he did it all the time. I don't mean any disrespect, but I found it really annoying." said Private

"And why pink petals? And let me just add that we have encountered that color a lot." said Skipper

"Peach blossoms are pink." Private shrugged "That's what those are. It just a funny coincidence."

"Don't be so sure. Oogway doesn't believe in neither those or accidents. Hence Po as being chosen as The Dragon Warrior." said Shifu shaking a finger.

"Universe choosey thing I call it." said Po grinning.

"OK then." said Kowalski in a awed tone.

"Back to the subject, lets just get Skipper away from Shifu." said Tigress Her, still holding Skipper, then started walking towards the door. Po and the rest of the penguins then left The Training Hall. The rest of The Five deciding to stay and get some training in.

"Master Shifu, are you alright?" Viper asked He had an oddly intense look on his face suddenly.

"Yes, I'm fine." he answered He then turned to his students.

Outside: Po was in the lead, walking somewhere.

"Po where are you leading us?" asked Private

"On my way back from a small mission the other day I found the perfect hill to learn how to belly slide on! And I remember that Tigress wanted to supervise."

Private laughed: "Should have seen that coming."

"I have a question Skipper, why do you call the team your boys?" asked Tigress as she put him on her shoulder.

"They are all guys, they are my team and I'm the oldest." Skipper shrugged

"None of you guys are related though?" asked Po

"No, but we are like brothers." said Private

"Though every so often I do show a bit of a paternal side." shrugged Skipper

"Yeah, I saw that when you scolded me before." said Po Skipper grinned at him. Tigress snorted at that.

"This may sound strange coming from me, but I find you guys fascinating." said Tigress

"Likewise!" said Kowalski in a rather perky tone.

"Now I got a question, after we finish up with -(with air quotes)- 'Belly Slide Class' can we go to your dads shop Po? I'm suddenly in the mood for fish with a side order of mugu-gi-pan." said Private grinning. Everyone laughed.

"Marlene, I thought that you didn't want to get obsessed with this thing?" asked Maurice He was leaning on the door to Kowalskis lab watching Marlene trying everything she could think of to get The Gizmo to activate, while Mort and Julian were on the main room watching The Luna-corns. She turned and half glared at him. "Anyway you slice it you need a break. I mean you've barely slept for three days!" All three lemurs were worried about Marlene now.

"Yeah, your right. Now I kind of know how Kowalski was feeling when he lost Private with this thing, but I of course I know where they are." said Marlene

After The Luna-corns were over the four of them went to the lemur habitat where Julian got her into a bouncy contest, among others. They were trying to keep her as distracted for as long as possible.

Three days it took Hans and Junjie to get back to The Valley Of Peace. Part of it was because they had to make fake trails to lead the prison guards away from them. The other part was that Junjie was fairly recognizable so he had to avoid people. Thanks to Hans and the leopards being a distraction they were able to get into an abandoned house at the midpoint of the village, it was late afternoon.

"Now all we have to do is wait." said Hans as he was looking out a space of a boarded up window.

"Wait for what?" asked one of the leopards

"Skipper." Hans said with an evil grin.

"And Shifu soon after that!" said Junjie Then he burst out into a fit of very high pitched laughter.

Hans didn't like it. He made a face then said "I have got to tell you that your laugh is really annoying."

Junjie raised an eyebrow at him: "It works more like a cackle."

"Yeah, no it doesn't." said Hans shaking his head. Junjie made a face at him then shrugged.

Three days and that curse was still having its work on Skipper. Try as he might to avoid Shifu it seemed that he couldn't. Weather in The Jade Palace, on its grounds or even in the village. When Rico was there he would do his best to restrain Skipper, sometimes using the grappling gun to do it, Kowalski would do the same. When Private tried to on one occasion he ended up getting kicked into the wall by a pained looking Skipper. He was then ordered by both Skipper and Shifu to not interfere with anymore of their bouts that he was present for. When it happened in the village and there were others around the valleys only red panda would say that it was a training exercise they were trying. Shifu couldn't help but notice that with every meeting Skipper was getting more determined to get him, involuntary as it was. Also his skill level was going up. Shifus students seemed to notice this also and it made some of them a bit nervous as they didn't like having to restrain him. Po in particular was scared that he might accidentally hurt him.

Either Kowalski saw Skippers 'attacks' or one of the others would tell him when one happened. He knew by the number of the occurrences it couldn't just be chance meetings. There were just to many of them. When he told Shifu of his findings he had a theory as to why: "It must be a part of the curse. Without his knowing he is being drawn to my location when I'm within a certain distance of him."

"Like a magnet." thought Kowalski as he was assuming the same thing much to his own surprise.

"Where is Skipper now?"

"With the rest of The Team at that peach tree everyone likes." Kowalski answered "Good thing that its been light in missions lately. Moral has kind of been on the low side." Kowalski quickly glanced at Shifu, seeing his ear twitch.

Shifu grinned at him: "If your trying to analyze me I have to say that although you are very good, your analyzing a brick wall."

Kowalski grinned as he knew he was caught, then he shrugged: "Its one of my things what can I say."

"So, I won't keep you from reporting back to Skipper." said Shifu as he started to walk away.

"How did you know that Skipper sent-?"

"I'm just that good." Shifu said over his shoulder. "Though I will admit that I'm not Oogway."

Kowalski smiled then went to meet up with his team via a belly slide. When asked he reluctantly told them what Shifu had to say. Skipper made a face, while the other two looked at each other. "Oh and I think Red Panda feels responsible for this in some way. Which would explain the intense looks he gets when he sees you." It had gotten to the point now that they couldn't even say his name without Skipper going wonky, as in he would get the urge to go and look for him.

"You tried to analyze him?" asked Skipper looking amused as he leaned back on the peach tree with his wings behind his head.

Kowalski shrugged as he grinned "I tired, but he caught me. Did you know that he has a tick?" His team shook their heads.

"Ah yes, the famous ear twitch, or infamous depending on your point of view. Legend has it Po gave it to him." said Mantis with a laugh.

"Oh no I didn't!" said Po as he walked up behind him.

"Well he didn't have it before he met you." said Tigress

Sensing a possible fight coming on Skipper suddenly broke in with a statement only his team would understand: "Where was this place when we thought I was in danger of popping? This is a pretty relaxing spot this tree."

Tigress, Po and Mantis turned in The Teams direction: "What?"

Skipper grinned: "Yes, you heard me right." The rest of his team tried not to laugh at the looks on their faces.

"I think that there's an interesting story in there." said Po sitting down.

"Here's hoping that its the Denmark story." said Mantis

"No such luck." said Private grinning.

Skipper had a lot of fun telling the story and it was made even better when Po said "I know its some kind of bird, but what is a puffin exactly?" It certainly brightened Skippers mood for a while. He had Kowalski take that one then told them about Hans. After-wards: "He is one crazy puffin!" It was just after this that Po stomach growled.

"Sounds like its dinner time!" said Private grinning at him.

"Can Rico make sushi this time?" asked Kowalski

"That's Japanese though." said Skipper tilting his head.

"Yeah, but its still tasty." Kowalski shrugged

"I'll try it." said Tigress as she and all the others but Skipper got up. "We just won't tell the others until later."

"Oh, so they lady has a tricky side!" said Skipper winking at her. She grinned and shrugged at him. Kowalski and the other three then started heading out. Only Private and Skipper stayed behind.

"Coming Skipper?" asked the young penguin

Skipper was looking out at the sunset: "Hm?" He turned to him. "I'll be right behind you, just want to take in this sweet sunset for a little while longer."

"Alright then." Private then went to catch up with the others. When Private arrived at the kitchen Rico was impressing everyone with his most advanced knife tricks.

"Nice for someone who doesn't have thumbs!" Monkey said with a chuckle as he clapped for Rico.

He bowed like a showmen much to the amusement of everyone present, including Shifu who was planning to just get some food then leave the room quickly. When Private walked in a bit sooner then he expected he was braced for another Skipper attack, but it didn't happen: "Young Private, wheres Skipper?"

Private jumped when he saw Shifu, as he wasn't expecting him to be there, then ran out into the hallway and looked for Skipper. "He said he would be right behind me!" said Private surprised that the penguin leader would pull a fast one. He spun back around to look at the others still in the kitchen. He saw Shifus ear twitch and he looked rather intense suddenly.

"Calm down Private." said Kowalski

"Yeah hes probably still at the peach tree where we left him." said Po as he picked up some sushi. As he walked over he downed a few pieces. Then he gave the rest to Private and put him on his shoulder. "Lets both go get him."

Private nodded at him quickly downing the sushi he gave him. They went back to the peach tree to see that Skipper was gone. There were a couple if strange drawings in the dirt that Po didn't understand. These were easy for Private to figure out though: "Skippers message says that hes going to look for Junjie himself and to not tell Shifu."

"Does it say why?" asked Po tilting his head.

"No, but I know that Skipper doesn't like being used as someone elses living weapon." Private replied

"Why wouldn't he want Shifu to know?" asked Po

"Because if Skipper can't even knock Shifu on his backside how is he going to fair against Junjie?" said Monkey who had walked up behind them without them noticing.

"Well the fact that he doesn't actually want to hurt Shifu might be playing some kind of role. Junjie on the other hand, well I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now." said Private grinning. He then turned back to the message Skipper left just in case he missed something.

"You know you could really have something there." said Po while Monkey nodded. "So what else does the message say?"

"Nothing, I was just checking to see if there was an order for me and the other two to stay here and there isn't." Private replied

"If there was would you?" asked Monkey

"Not under these circumstances." said Kowalski as he came walking up. He thought that Private and Po were taking to long, like Monkey did. "He was just checking for a built in excuse to go after him without Skipper yelling at us later."

"I like the way you guys think." said Po grinning.

Kowalski grinned at him: "Come on Private, lets go get Rico." The four of them then went back to the kitchen to find that Shifu was gone and the others looked nervous. All four of them blinked. "Oh, this can't be good."

"Skipper?" Rico grunted tilting his head.

"We have to go find him." said Private "Wheres Shifu?"

"He took off just after Kowalski went to go see what was taking you guys so long." said Viper

"You don't think that he went after Junjie too do you?" Private asked Po who shrugged.

"Shifu can handle Junjie. Its those snow leopard lackeys that worry me. If he has them with him then he will be outnumbered." said Tigress "What was that about Skipper going after Junjie?"

It was well past dark when Skipper decided to take a break in his search of the village for Junjie. He guessed that he was somewhere in the middle of village. "Yeah, I knew that I should have brought Private, he knows his way around better then I do." He sat down next to a well and leaned on it. He closed his eyes and tried to come up with a strategy to defeat Junjie based on what he learned from his numerous bouts with Shifu. Thanks to Po telling him that they were both trained by Oogway he figured that he could come up with something. Then after his tail had been handed to him Skipper was going to get the answer on how to get the curse removed. Perhaps he would threaten him with Rico somehow.

Skipper barley got started when: "Don't tell me that the great Skipper has given up!"

Skipper jumped to his feet so fast it almost made him dizzy: "Hans? -(he had walked out of a nearby ally)- What in the name Dragon Warrior sized dumplings of are you doing here?" He got into a battle stance, ready for whatever the puffin tried.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Hans then put his wing up and looked like he was signaling to someone. Skipper thought that he was about to get jumped so he back flipped onto the well behind him so he could see around himself better. Skipper was shocked when Junjie walked out behind Hans smirking.

"You!" Skipper shouted

The foxes smirk grew as he turned his head a bit: "Keep the others distracted, leave this one and Shifu -(he emphasized his name)- alone for us to deal with." He watched Skipper twitch slightly as he was fighting the urge to go and look for said red panda. Skipper manged to stay put because he was distracted as five snow leopards shot past him at high speed.

"It looks like I'm going to have to wing it, there's a surprise." said Skipper just before he suddenly tried a round house on Junjie. Hans then pulled a puffin sized bow staff out his feathers and intercepted Skipper. He hit him with it and knocked him into the well. He didn't fall to far before Junjie caught him. He held his wings tightly to his sides and back far enough so that Skipper couldn't kick or used his beak on him.

"And to answer your question from before, my being here was a happy accident curtsey of your friend Marlene." said Hans so cocky that Skipper redoubled his efforts to wiggle free of Junjies grip.

"That thing on your belly is charged with my energy so your stuck until I let you go." said Junjie

"Wow, when pick a curse you really pick a good one!" said Hans grinning at Junjie.

"And you won't let me go until you set me off to go look for our red panda friend. Well that is not going to fly." said Skipper

"Among other things." replied Junjie raising an eyebrow at him.

Skipper glared at him as Hans laughed and said "That was clever."

"You won't have to set Skipper off, I'm right here." came Shifus voice suddenly. He was standing on a roof top that was to their side.

Skipper quickly closed his eyes so he wouldn't be set off again: "I told the boys in a message not to tell you what I was doing."

"They didn't, I was most likely gone before the boys saw your message. It was by the peach tree right?" he asked just before he flipped himself to the ground.

"Wow, we are a lot a like. Young Private was right." said Skipper grinning.

"How well did this plan work, am I right?" said Hans nudging Junjie a little.

Shifu raised an eyebrow at Hans then looked back at Junjie: "This is what your reduced to, literally using others to get to me?"

"Well it worked didn't it? You felt responsible for what happened to him -(he held Skipper a little higher)- and now your here." said Junjie with a laugh.

Both Skipper and Hans flinched at the high pitch. "Uh that laugh!" they both said. Hans looked up at Skipper: "Huh, finely something we agree on." Skipper couldn't help but grin at that.

"And once Skipper softens you up he won't be in any condition to fight off his own enemy." Junjie gestured with his head towards Hans. Shifu glared at the both of them.

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Skipper still with his eyes shut.

"Just this!" Junjie turned Skipper so that he was facing Shifu. "A little eye popping power boost!" Junjie then channeled some of his energy into Skipper. It shocked him and he involuntarily opened his eyes. Which was exactly what the fox was going for. Shifu and Skipper stared at each other.

The twitching Skipper received a sympathetic look right before he got thrown at Shifu. The two then got into their most heated bout ever. Thanks to Junjies power boost Skipper was actually starting to do Shifu some damage, which was negating the fact that he didn't want to hurt him. Private had been right. Shifu was doing nothing but defending until: "Hey I have an idea, maybe if we shout some moves Skipper will do them on Shifu!"

"Hans, your a genus!" said Junjie grinning.

"Don't you dare!" said both Skipper and Shifu turning to glare at the two of them.

Junjie smirked then shouted: "Penguin, Fist Of Fury!" Skipper leaped into action and was happy that Shifu pulled off a supreme block. He didn't even know that move could be blocked.

Hans laughed: "Let me try! Use the Cork Screw!" At the close range they were Shifu was barely able to dodge. Skipper knew that because he actually did rip the shoulder of Shifus robe.

The next four moves came in quick succession: Junjie: "Mantis Chop!" Skipper hit Shifu in the stomach.

Hans: "Serpent Strike!" They hit each other with the same move.

Junjie: "Monkey Kick!" Shifu countered this with the Chow-WA Punch Kick. Though Skipper wasn't frozen because he didn't get hit in the just right spot he was knocked back pretty far and landed on his back.

He then heard someone arrive, but it was blocked out by Hans yelling: "Skipper, Omega Boom!" Skipper was flying through the air before he knew what end was up.

"Skipper no!" shouted Private as he, Rico, Po and Mantis had just arrived. His shout caught Skippers attention despite the fact that he was in the middle of the attack. For some reason Private saying the phrase "Maybe, we don't have to fight-" flashed through his head just then.

"Mantis, stop Skipper!" Po shouted Him being the only one fast enough to stop an Omega Boom. He just barely got there, hitting Skipper to the ground so that he wouldn't hit Shifu. He hit the ground so hard that the wind was knocked out of him. "I'll take Junjie you take- wait, is that Hans?" Po pointed at him.

"Yup!" grunted Rico He then hacked up his small bat and signaled Private to follow him. Nearby a fight broke out between Po and Junjie. They both jumped at Hans who took to the sky to dodge holding his weapon in his beak. Then he drop kicked Private into Rico. Then Hans landed and was about to use his bow staff when Mantis landed right in front of them.

Hans then made the big mistake of laughing at Mantis: "Look at him, hes so tiny!" Without warning Mantis jumped at him and started kicking his tail feathers all over the place.

"Fear the bug!" Private and Rico shouted at the same time.

While an all out battle broke out around him Skipper had remained where he was after Mantis had hit him. He was pretending that he was out cold so Hans and Junjie wouldn't force him to attack Shifu. "I always thought of myself as a living weapon, but this is not what I meant!" Skipper thought angry that his hard earned skills had been turned the way they had. He was also curious as to why Privates reluctance to fight, unless absolutely necessary, would suddenly come to mind the way it did. Then what Oogway said: "When two energies come together there often comes conflict, but other times energy can enhance energy." hit him like a Fist Of Fury on an unguarded stomach. The curse, before it had really started to get bad, had given him a boost preventing him from being tired the day after he over did it in The Training Hall. Now that he thought of it he didn't remember his tail feather region hurting since then too, no way that salve Kowalski put on him was so good it only had to be used once. They had been so worried that either Skipper might get hurt or hurt Shifu that they never even thought about the minor injury to his backside! The extra energy that Skipper had gotten from Junjie had helped to heal him. That's what Oogway meant, he wasn't supposed to fight off Junjies energy he was supposed to use it. Like his body did to heal his burn, the only difference was that he had to do it on a bigger scale and on purpose. For that he was going to have to go completely zen. Something he hadn't done since he was in Kung Fu training.

He flipped himself onto his feet, while keeping his eyes tightly closed. With a good amount of effort he blocked out the sounds of battle. His head went down a little, then his right foot came out in front of him then went sweeping back behind him. Then he moved his right wing up over his head, then his left wing came up, both of his wings went down on his left side and it looked like he was pushing an invisible ball away from him.

That's when Junjie spotted him, he round housed Shifu to the ground then asked "What is he doing?"

Shifu and Po, who now had a leopard in a head lock, looked over in time to see Skippers wings go into two twisting motions. "Inner peace?" they both asked with a quick glance at each other. Kowalski, who had arrived just in time to see this with the others including the bad ones, exchanged a quick surprised look with his teammates.

His wings then made a bridge as if something was rolling from one to the other coming from the right. Skipper came out of the circle he went into and ended his rare, in the most extreme, meditative moment. Instead of bending down with his left wing on a slant pointed at the ground like he was kind of supposed to he ended in, with his eyes still closed, The Horse Stance. That is, very straight backed with his wings bent up at his sides so they were even with his chest. With his mind now clear Skipper then concentrated all of his energy on the paper on his belly and started sucking it in. For a quick second the Chinese writing flashed green, Junjies energy color. Then it flashed pink, Skippers energy color. Then the pink spread out and burned the paper away. The curse was now gone, but the energy wasn't. Then Skippers whole body was surrounded by what looked kind of like pink fire. Skipper had actually manged to absorb the foxes energy and give himself a major power boost. The slightly different laws of this world that had annoyed Kowalski were now helping Skipper in a big way.

"Fox, I issue a challenge!" Skipper yelled dramatically. Then he thought "Well this explains my curiosity about the color pink." Everyone had gotten into fighting again so they hadn't noticed Skippers 'little power up' at first. When he shouted everyone looked then jumped.

"Whoa!" said Shifu and Po at the same time.

"What is that?" asked Rico and Private

"Energy and lots of it!" said Mantis standing on an unconscious Hans.

"Told you he was a strong one!" said Kowalski grinning. "Though I have to admit that is definitely a new one!"

"Oh I wouldn't want to be you right now!" said Po grinning at Junjie.

"Hmph!" Junjie grunted, this being directed at Po. "The stakes Penguin?"

"I win you turn yourself in, you win I leave with you." said Skipper sounding so calm that it was creepy.

Junjie nodded.

"Skipper!" gasped Private as the other two visibly jumped.

"Its alright Young Private." said Shifu "Skipper knows what hes doing."

"One condition though!" Skipper said to Junjie suddenly. Junjie tilted his head at him. "No cheating! I know I won't, but I don't trust you." Skipper quickly turned in everyone elses direction. "Boys!" he shouted suddenly. Kowalski, Rico and Private then jumped on the snow leopards shoulders and chopped three of them in the neck, knocking them out. Rico got the fourth one by throwing Hans bow staff and hitting him in the right spot. Po got the fifth one who he was still holding.

"Like I said before I wouldn't want to be you right now!" Po laughed letting that one fall to the ground.

"Well played Penguin!" said Junjie stepping forward and taking a fighting stance.

"Bring it on Fox Boy!" said Skipper doing the same while grinning. Even Shifu snorted at that code name. Junjie glared at Skipper for it.

Suddenly the two ran at each other and engaged in some close range Kung Fu combat that was so fast that it was hard to see. Then Junjie used The Swirling Lynx Round Kick, with a slight misdirect. He had his tail go before his foot so when Skipper dodged the tail he thought that he was in the clear so the actual kick was able to hit him really hard and knock him back onto the ground a good distance away.

He grunted and grabbed his side: "I think that I heard something crack!" Private and Kowalski had to hold Rico back. Skipper quickly signaled him to stand down.

Junjie grinned: "Your done already? How disappointing."

"Foxy, I may be down, but I'm not out!" said Skipper

"Talk about cliché!" said Hans rolling his eyes. Rico quickly tied him up with the grappling gun so that he wouldn't try anything. Skipper took this slight distraction of Junjie to concentrate his still swirling energy to reduce his injury a bit.

Junjie spotted him: "Not going to cheat huh?" Now Rico and Kowalski had to hold Private back.

"I'm just using what I got! Just like you did with your tail! In case you haven't noticed I don't have one of those." Skipper shot back. Then he shot himself at Junjie with a Cork Screw. Junjie dodged by jumping to the side. Not that Skipper minded. He was only using the move to close the distance between himself and his opponent. When Skipper came out of the move and landed on the ground he quickly used a high jump kick that hit Junjie in the chest, but since this kick was also charged with energy it also shocked him. He grabbed his chest and stumbled back. "That was for setting me at Shifu by forcing me to open my eyes with your energy before!"

"And this is for thinking that you will actually defeat me." Junjie then let loose a flurry of fast attacks, some Skipper blocked with either his pink energy using it like a shield, others with his wings. Some actually hit him, these caused him to grunt and the boys to flinch. Junjie finely stopped when he kicked Skipper into the same building that Shifu had been standing on when he arrived back first.

"That's an ouch!" said Skipper after he slid to the ground.

"I'm not going to let you have time to do your little heal trick again, Penguin!" yelled Junjie as he began to run at Skipper while gathering his energy for one last attack.

"Just what I was hoping he would do!" thought Skipper grinning. From his angle Junjie couldn't see it. It seemed like slow motion to Skipper as he kicked himself up, put his wings together and concentrated his energy to them, making a pink energy ball. This he spin kicked in Junjies direction. Then he made another one and used Fist Of Fury to propel it in Junjies direction. He made a final one and slammed it with his wings while they were in an **X**. The third ball caught up with the second ball and made one big ball then that ball caught up with the first, which made an even bigger ball. By the time Junjie realized what was coming at him he couldn't change direction in time to evade. He was hit dead on and went flying back into the well Skipper almost fell down before. Thanks to the power overload he was now temporally paralyzed. Skipper used the remainder of the extra energy to heal himself. All that was wrong with him now was his feathers were a bit ruffled.

His teams beaks fell open like Cranes, while everyone elses eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"Well I'm impressed!" said Po and Shifu at the same time. Shifu then looked over at Po. "We have got to stop doing that!" Po couldn't help but snort at that.

Skipper then waddled over to Junjie and said "The first ball was for teaming up with Hans, the second was for going after Shifu while I was down and the third was for cursing me in the first place!"

"And what was the the big one for?" Junjie grunted out.

"For underestimating your opponent." he glanced at the others. "All of us!" Junjie growled at him.

"That was very well said!" said Tigress as she and the ones on her team came over.

"That whole thing with the energy you did was awesome!" said Po "You so have to teach me that!"

"I think that you can figure out how to do it yourself Dragon Warrior." said Skipper with a laugh. He then looked over as his team as they walked over to him. "Up high boy, because that was a butt kicking!"

"Only if we aren't going to get shocked if we touch you." said Kowalski grinning.

"Very funny." said Skipper There was then a flurry of high fives.

"Now lets get him and his creepy leopards off to prison!" said Monkey

"I think not!" Junjie shouted suddenly. He then swung and slammed Rico in the gut and caused an explosive to come flying up, he remembered the incident with the smoke bomb.

"Evasive!" shouted Skipper Everyone then dove for cover. The explosive went off and busted the well so much that the shrapnel was harmless. When everyone looked the fox and his underlings were gone. The only bad guy was Hans who had been grabbed and pulled to safety by Viper. They all came back to the explosion site. "Should have seen a clever move like that coming! Junjie is a fox after all." Skipper looks at Hans: "Looks like its back to Hoboken for you."

"That fox was annoying anyway." Hans shrugged "Especially his laugh!"

"So how did you do all that with the energy?" asked Kowalski

"I did exactly what Oogway said to, I used Junjies energy to enhance mine." Skipper replied

"Is that what he was trying to tell you?" asked Private

Skipper nodded.

"Why couldn't have he said something like 'Use the force'? We all would have gotten that one!" said Kowalski

"Because hes Oogway not Yoda! He speaks vague-anise not nerd-ease!" blurted Skipper Three of the penguins laughed while the tallest of them just gave his commander a look. Rico pulled out his score sheet and marked it again. Everyone else just looked at each other and shrugged. After that they went back up to The Jade Palace. The puffin was locked in the dungeon for the night as everyone later went to sleep after Skipper gorged himself on Po famous soup. Then next morning was spent at the noodle shop as The Team had breakfast then did some odd jobs. Tigress brought Hans with her around noontime as they were getting ready to go. He was now tied with rope instead of the grappling gun.

"Hopefully the next time you guys come something weird won't happen." said Po as Kowalski was getting The Gizmos little brother out of standby mode.

"Ah, don't worry about the weirdness." said Private grinning. "To tell the truth it wouldn't be normal if we weren't in some kind of weird situation anyway."

"Uh huh!" said Rico

"See what I meant? We got a different kind of weirdness!" said Kowalski as their way home fired up.

"Oh it was different alright!" said Skipper with a laugh. "We would stay longer if we didn't have to deal with him." Skipper pointed at Hans. Who Tigress handed over to Rico and Private.

"No worries." said Po The others nodded. The penguins all grinned.

"We await your return." said Shifu bowing. His students followed suite. The penguins returned the gesture, when they straightened up they saw Oogway was floating behind the others. He gave The Team a salute. They grinned at him and returned it causing Shifu, The Five and Po to turn around and see him. He waved then disappeared in his flurry of pink. When they turned back around again the penguins were gone.

"I don't remember leaving the lab like this!" said Kowalski seeing the mess.

That was all he got out before they were all tackled by a hugging Marlene: "Yay! Your here!"

The lemurs walked in from the main room "Man are we glad that your back!" said Maurice

"Is there something going on?" Skipper quickly asked.

"No, we were worried about Marlene having a nervous breakdown." he replied "Hans messed up your thing and she has been trying to fix it ever since."

"I'm glad you caught him!" said Marlene when Rico pried her off him and she saw the still tied puffin. "Hoboken misses you buddy!" Hans gave her a dirty look.

"Taunting approved!" said Skipper patting her on the shoulder.

"Well I must say that you did a great job fixing this!" said Kowalski looking The Gizmo over. "And if this thing had stopped its ability to function we would have been trapped when we tried to get back." He turned and grinned at her.

"Well if I did such a good job then why haven't I gotten it to fully fire up then? That's why I thought you were trapped. The best thing I've got it to do is make the humming noise that tells me its running, but it won't do anything else but that!"

"That's because the only power its getting is from my generator. Its not strong enough to fire this thing up all the way by itself. But as long as it can do this we are fine. You problem was this!" Kowalski then held up the plug she had yanked out of the wall when the thing had started sparking.

"I forgot to plug it back in?" said Marlene so shocked that her eye was twitching.

"You mean all she had to do to check this thing and not drive herself and us crazy was plug the thing in?" asked Julian and Maurice accidentally yelling.

"Afraid so, but everyone has done that! Come on even I'm guilty!" said Kowalski quickly.

Marlene glared at the plug then turned around and started going towards the door: "Come on gang, the smoothies are on me!"

Right after the lemurs and Marlene are out of earshot Private turned to The Team and said "Now back to our regularly scheduled weirdness!" The four of them burst out laughing.

*******The End*******

_Authors Note__: Well there you have it the long a waited (by some of you I hope) sequel to the first crossover of the same name! I would have written it sooner, but I was delightfully distracted by all the other stories I was doing. Which is what that to many missions thing was referencing to during the story. Hopefully your not bothered by the fact that my anime geeky-ness was showing as Skipper pulled the pink energy power up trick. Now you may be wondering why I chose pink as Skippers energy color. That's easy, they encounter pink on the show. Examples: their car is mostly pink, they have pink smoothies a lot, Ring tail made himself a pink uniform in Whispers & Coups, Miss Perky Dress is pink, in The Penguins Stays In The Picture Skipper pick the pink bow when Marlene give him a choice between that and poke-a-dot and of course who could for get the pretty pink bow from Miss Understanding? I sure can't and I don't want to! (ironically my fave color is green) Well review if you like, just don't be mean. __And of course the disclaimer that I put down here because I can: I don't own The Penguins Of Madagascar or Kung Fu Panda. Dream Works/Nickelodeon dose.~_

_~Over & Out~_


End file.
